Broken Engagements
by RAOrourke
Summary: After being cheated on by her ex-fiancé, Peyton heads of to college to further herself and to get away from her small hometown, Not realizing she is heading straight into Another man's arms who will test her in everyway?.. Please take the time to send me a review! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**~ One ~**

Peyton Montgomery hadn't noticed that it was nearly five o'clock and that the post office would be closing shortly. She was too preoccupied thinking of all the things left on her list to do before she left town. Truth be told, Peyton was anxious about packing up and leaving her small town, of Middleburg, a small suburb outside of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. In a matter of six weeks, she had cancelled her wedding, sent back the gifts and applied for college. Now it was almost time to put the past behind her. She had no idea what lie ahead for her, or whom she would meet, which was troubling for her. The "known" was something she could take hold of and understand something that was definite and somehow calming. Peyton had experienced a lot of unknowns in her life up to this point and was only looking for a life that was more conventional and steady.

Peyton arrived at the post office with only five minutes to spare, but Rebecca met her with a smile as she ushered simultaneously as she twirled the open sign to closed.

"Thanks Rebecca for letting me in, I need to overnight this package." Peyton said as she struggled to lay the oversized brown paper covered box onto the scale.

"No problem Sweetie." Rebecca replied, "Where's this headed to?" She asked.

Peyton fumbled in her purse for the address of the recipient whom had won her on-line auction of her wedding dress. Whoever they were they were getting a bargain, but she didn't care, she was just glad to be rid of it. She handed over the address, and thought to herself, "Okay, this is one more thing to cross of my list." Rebecca went through the numerous options for sending the package, with or without insurance, returns signature, etc., and waited for Peyton to respond. Peyton was still thinking of the numerous things left to do before she would be leaving town in two days, when she heard Rebecca clearing her throat, subtly trying to get her attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rebecca. My mind is going in a hundred different directions lately." Peyton apologized.

"I understand I'm just sorry for what that son of a bitch did to you" she said no longer able to hold back.

"Thank you, it has been difficult." Peyton admitted as she paid for the shipping, and ran her hand alongside the box one last time, while letting out an enormous sigh.

"Thanks again!" she said as she pushed the door open to leave.

"Man I have to pull it together" she whispered with an additional sigh as she pulled her keys out of her jean pocket and checking her cell phone for any messages.

She let herself into her car and crossed this task off of her list. As she started the engine, she looked up at the sky and noticed the threatening clouds rolling in. She hadn't noticed the murky sky earlier and wondered if it was because her mind was so preoccupied. The wind had started to pick up as she drove down the windy country roads back to her Grandmother's home, the only real home she had ever known.

As she parked in the driveway she noticed her Grandmother, Vivian Parker, clutching her oversized straw hat on to her head, in a futile attempt to keep it still as the winds picked up even more. Peyton grabbed for her camera bag which was always close by and got out of the car and started taking some candid shots of Vivian. The sky cracked with lightening at the precise moment Peyton captured the photo. Vivian then turned to move toward safety and the front porch. Peyton smiled to herself, as she climbed back in the car to gather her purse and camera bag, watching Vivian as she marched up the flight of steps. She thought how fortunate she was to have this woman in her life. Her life could have been so very different if her Grandmother hadn't stepped up to raise her after her Mother and Father had been killed in a car accident when she was just five years old. Her Parents had been high school sweethearts and had gotten married right after graduation. Peyton had been born a year later.

Vivian was a remarkably strong, caring and devoted Grandmother whom had always loved Peyton unconditionally and created such a secure and stable environment for her in a time which could have been very difficult for her. They actually were able to help each other through that tragic and devastating time, which created such an enormous bond between them. They never took for granted how blessed they both were to have each other. Peyton by no means took for granted how blessed she was to have had such a magnificent woman to raise and nurture her.

The thunderstorm was moving in rapidly now, Peyton could hear as the wind was picking up and beginning to howl. She was in the progress of swinging her car door open, but at that moment the heavens decided to open up and let loose. The rain came down with such massive force that Peyton knew she must get back in the car and let the volatile weather subside. Her list would just have to wait. Lightening cracked again nearby and she listened to the loud rumble of the thunder not far-off. She sank back down into the driver's seat and turned off the car's engine. She pulled out her list once more to review the remaining chores, and as she did so, she began to reflect on what had brought her to this crossroads in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Peyton had meet Franklin back in high school; it was the typical high school scenario. He was the high school heart throb, excelling in all sports. Franklin came from a very wealthy background; his family had owned the local steel factory which employed half the town's people as well as that of the surrounding town. They had made their money after the war and their wealth just kept building. The family lived in a huge house set high on a hill that over looked the downtown area. In high school, all the girls were after Franklin. He was always dating different girls until the one day Peyton finally said yes. It had taken him a long time to get her to agree to go out with him, but to him it had been worth it. He and the rest of the male population at Middleburg High thought she was irresistibly beautiful. At first she wasn't really interested in dating him, Peyton wasn't like the other girls, trying to land the wealthy high school hero, she didn't think about money. She thought he was too into himself and that turned her off. However, after much time and begging on his part, he was able to persuade her to give him a try and in a weak moment she gave in. They dated all throughout high school and had become engaged while he was in his senior year in college. Franklin was three years older than she was, and while she was completing high school without him, she felt off the hook, in terms of other men, as no one had the nerve to approach her to ask her out, as they didn't want to cross Franklin. Franklin had gone on to the local college where he continued to excel at football, and she would visit him on campus when she wasn't studying or working at her part time job. It had been a very complacent existence, and she was happy with the contentment this relationship brought her. Even though she always had heard about the passion and excitement others had in relationships, she was content and happy with the feeling of belonging to someone and the comfort that brought her.

As she was waiting for the storm to settle down, the raw images of that painful night were brought back to mind...

She had innocently dropped by Franklin's apartment to leave a music CD of a band they were interested in hiring for their upcoming wedding. Franklin had called to say he would be working late at his family's business and wouldn't be able to get together with her for dinner as they had previously planned. She had a key so she had let herself in and was only planning on placing it on the table along with a little post it note about how she had missed seeing him, when she heard voices coming from the bedroom. Immediately, she felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, but felt compelled to find out what the noise was, even though she subconsciously already knew. As she was approaching the bedroom door she could hear someone giggling. The noise seemed to draw her closer towards the partially closed door, almost as if she were a magnet without any control; some invisible force was pulling her towards impending devastation. Her footsteps were silent as she walked down the hall, her feet feeling as if she were walking in quick- sand. After what seemed an eternity, she found herself overcome and breathless in front of his door. The voices were now clearer and she was even able to put faces and names to the once unrecognizable sounds. As realization of what was unfolding hit her, she could no longer stop herself from completing this unwanted journey. She gradually pressed the door open and stood in the doorway with what must have been such a wounded look on her face, a combination of bewilderment and raw pain. Before her, entangled in bed were Franklin, her fiancé, and Samantha Collins, Franklin's secretary.

They didn't seem to notice her at first, and continued on with their sordid activities. She just stood there for what seemed like an eternity, a very painful eternity. She didn't know what to do; the emotions that raged within her were so volatile and confusing. She could run, she could confront them, she could get sick, but before she could make her mind up what to do, Franklin noticed her in the doorway and with one swift motion was on his feet, grabbing a nearby sheet to conceal himself.

Her eyes couldn't bear to look at him, he stood before her speechless, and she turned to walk away. She needed to get away from this horrific scene, needed to get fresh air, the nausea was becoming too much for her to hold back. Samantha called to Franklin, to return to her, and his glare was enough to instantly silence her. Samantha was not whom he wanted, Peyton was the one he wanted to marry and spend his life with. Samantha was just a passing itch that needed to be scratched. The things he wanted to do with Samantha were not what he expected of Peyton. She would be the mother of his children, the woman who stood beside him in society.

"Peyton" he said as he grabbed her wrists preventing her from running away.

She abruptly pulled her arms away from him, "Don't..." she trailed off, averting her eyes from his once again.

She could feel the panic rising inside her and she needed to get away, she felt so weak. How could she not have known? She felt foolish, believing in this man, getting ready to marry this man. This man whom had now betrayed her in the worst possible way. Samantha called out from the bed for Franklin to return to her once again and to let Peyton go. As Franklin spun around to confront Samantha, Peyton took this opportunity to race down the hall and to escape before she got sick in front of them both.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed as he heard the front door slam shut.

He grabbed Samantha's clothing from the crumpled heap on the floor and threw them onto the bed.

"Get out!" he said as he sunk into a nearby chair while running his hand through his unruly hair.

"You should have let her go a long time ago, she's all wrong for you, you know we're more compatible" she said behind a devious smile. "You think your prim and proper Peyton could please you the way I do?" she said as she shimmied back into her mini skirt.

"Think about it, you know it's true. You know how perfect we are together"

"I said get out" Franklin retorted as he attempted to keep his composure. "There's a reason I don't want to do those things with Peyton, she has class, unlike you." He said as he walked into the adjourning bathroom and slammed the door. "I want you out before I am through with my shower." He roared from behind the door.

"You'll call me, you know you can't stay away." she purred as she grabbed her purse and sauntered down the hallway. This is exactly what she wanted, and now her devious plotting would hopefully lead to what she wanted out of life and that was to land the wealthiest bachelor in town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Lightning cracked again close by bringing Peyton momentarily back from the awful memories that still seemed to consume her. Letting out a heavy sigh Peyton surveyed the dark skies wondering whether or not to dart from the car to get into her home. If she ran now she would be soaked but would be in the comfort of her home. This was the only home she had ever known and she only had a few days left before she would be leaving it. She unbuckled her sandals, threw them in her bag and ran up the driveway, then bounded up the steps taking two at a time to the wraparound porch that encircled her Grandmother's Victorian style home.

As she stood in front of the parlor door, she shook herself off and tried wiping her feet off on the fuzzy doormat. As she was turning the doorknob, her Grandmother opened the door and stood there holding a fresh warm towel for her.

"I knew you couldn't wait much longer, Peyton!" her Grandmother said adoringly as she looked up at her soaking granddaughter. "Patience has never been your strong suit my dear" she added while smiling at her.

Smiling back, Peyton accepted the towel. Her Grandmother was always there, no matter what happened in her life, she always knew just how to soothe her whether it was a simple towel or helping her through the grief of losing her parents and now Franklin.

"Thanks Oma!" She said while still trying to keep her smile.

Oma was an endearing German word for Grandmother and as far back as she could remember she had always referred to her as this.

"Honey, you need to dry off and get out of those clothes. You are soaked young lady!" she said as she helps rub Peyton with the towel. "Well, how's your list going?" She asks.

"I'm getting there, just a few things left to do before I go." Peyton answers. "I can always put this off for a few months, I could go next semester. That would give me more time here with you to help you get everything in order before I go."

"Not a chance Sweetheart" her Grandmother Replies, "I am set for the season with my garden and you need to be able to take this chance. You should have gone away a few years ago and now is your chance to start focusing on yourself."

As Peyton is thinking of how best to respond to her Grandmother, she hears the phone ringing down the hall.

"I'll get it Oma." She says as she heads towards the phone still trying to rub her hair dry and leaving a puddle of water trailing her as she makes her way down the hallway.

When she answered, she recognized instantly her best friend Erin's voice on the other end. Erin had been a dear friend to her throughout her life. They became best friends in third grade and had been inseparable. Erin was the opposite of Peyton in every way, looks, personality and outlook on life, but for some reason or another it was a relationship that worked for both of them. As they continued their conversation about Peyton's upcoming arrival at Slaton College, Vivian fetched another towel and began wiping the rain puddles Peyton had carried in with her as she had gone to answer the phone.

Upon placing the phone down in the holder, Vivian asked how Erin was doing and Peyton let her know all was well and that Erin had wanted to see how the packing was going and to see if she needed any help getting to campus. Erin had already been attending Slaton for the previous two years and was so excited that her best friend would be joining her as a roommate in the dorms. Erin was a serious student and had engrossed herself in studying to become a vet and was never interested in the social side that college life could provide. Peyton knew this would be a perfect distraction for her and would help her focus on the new life she would be starting. School would be a blessing; she would immerse herself in studying with no outside distractions or social activities. This would keep her safe, no need to trust men and get involved in any relationships. She was ready to just trust in herself and see where this new adventure would take her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The College was how Peyton remember it from her visits to visit Erin. The traditional brick dorm buildings were a flurry of activity as students were scattering in different directions trying to either find their rooms or friends from semesters before. Peyton opened the door to the room she would be sharing and was pleasantly surprised to see Erin already setting up her desk. Erin looked up and saw her Peyton in the doorway looking a little absent and ran to give her an enormous welcoming hug. Peyton returned the hug and felt a sense of relief at seeing her friend. Security was something she was always in search of and Erin continually knew just what to say to support her and make her feel at ease.

"Hey Peyton, I'm so happy you are here." Erin said, "I'll help you carry your stuff in."

"Great thanks Erin, I'm really glad to be here." Peyton confessed.

They walked to the parking lot, chatting away and began carrying in all the boxes and suitcases Peyton had brought. After what seemed an eternity, Peyton headed back out to the car alone for the last load.

Digging through her trunk, she heard a large thud on the other side of her vehicle. She hurriedly put down her box and ran around to see what the noise was. She saw one larger male student who had a smaller male pinned up against her car. He had a fistful of his shirt in one hand and was nose to nose with him. Immediately, she felt nervous and viewed this as a possible bullying situation.

Not knowing what to do, she finally yelled at the larger student.

"Hey, let go of him, or I will call security. "She said nervously.

The larger student took his gaze off the other man's and looked over at her. His eyes were startlingly blue and the jolt she felt looking into his eyes as they smoldered with anger, stirred something within her that she could not explain. He shoved the student away from her car and without so much as an explanation for his abrupt behavior walked away from her. She watched him walk away and thought "what an asshole" as she struggled to pick up her last box. She could feel her body shaking from the stress of this encounter.

Peyton explained what had happened to Erin when she returned to the room, hoping this would help her dislodge the unpleasant memory. She left out no details, especially how the student creating the situation had looked and how he had made her feel.

The first week of school was full of adjustments for Peyton. Once classes actually started she was glad for the distraction. She had purposely registered for a challenging and full semester. She had no interest in the social aspect of college; she just wanted the opportunity to blend in. Keeping busy was important as she did not want to be reminded of the life she had left behind. No parties, no dating, she wasn't interested. Peyton was happy to just be in her room studying and chatting with Erin. The boys on campus definitely noticed her, but she gave the vibe that she just wasn't interested in hopes they would move on to their next conquest.

As the semester progressed, she really found herself starting to enjoy the challenge of the academic world. A bonus to having her roommate was that Erin was also very involved in schoolwork and no play! They were inseparable.

During her Journalism class, the professor divided the class into groups to complete a project. She recognized one of the student's that was in her group as the guy whom was being pinned up against her car on move-in day. He smiled at her as he introduced himself. He appeared harmless enough, good looking, well dressed and polite. His name was Jason Bennett and the group decided to divide further into pairs to complete the assignment.

They all exchanged phone numbers and worked out a schedule of when to meet to work further on their assignment, the professor had given them three weeks until they would need to present their final projects to the class.

Several days later, Jason called to set up a study date with Peyton. At first he insisted that she come to his dorm room and/or he could come to hers. After what seemed like endless persuasive attempts, Peyton was able to convince him to meet at the library.

After their meeting, Jason began his line of questioning again.

"Peyton, how about we head to the bar for a drink? Maybe celebrate all the great work we just did?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Jason…I can't. I've still got homework for my Biology class tomorrow morning." She politely declined.

"Sure, I understand…No problem…Maybe next time?" He threw out there not really expecting a response. "Okay how about same time next week for more work on the project?" He asked.

As the next meeting got closer, Jason called to see if he could come over to work on the project; however, Peyton again was able to convince him to meet at the library. The meeting was identical to the one before, with Peyton doing most of the work and struggling to keep him on task.

The final meeting included the entire group. Once they had agreed that the project was complete and they were satisfied with the results, Jason made an announcement.

"Hey guys, I suggest if we ace this presentation, we head out Friday night to celebrate. One of the local frat houses is having a DJ at their party. Everyone's going!" Jason proposed.

Peyton was the only one who seemed reluctant, definitely not her style. However, the others were all joining in and looking at her for her answer.

"What the heck, if we ace the project, I'm in!" she said even surprising herself.

The next day they all breezed through the presentation and the professor let them know right away how well they did and grades were posted on Thursday. This meant one thing, Peyton needed to follow through with her promise of heading to the Frat party. She thought about trying to get out of it, but knew that she had already made a commitment and when she made commitments she always kept them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Walking into the Frat house, Peyton could barely get through the crowd. The house was packed with wall-to-wall students. She felt instantly out of place. Looking over at Erin, she tried to read her friend on how she was feeling about this place. Talking was out of the question with the music pumping so loudly. The students all seemed to be having a great time, but to Peyton, most of them seemed out of control. A feeling she did not envy. Surveying the room she saw different pockets of students, some were playing drinking games, several girls were provocatively dancing on the pool table and others were just standing around watching the other's in action. That seemed like the safest option to Peyton.

Erin however had something else in mind as she pulled Peyton behind as she made her way through the crowd. Peyton's eyes fell upon a familiar face. Across the room, was the bully with the piercing eyes. Looking at him now, he actually looked pretty normal. He did not appear menacing at all, she thought watching him smiling and chatting with a girl she recognized from English class. He looked very handsome casual in his jeans and button down shirt, not that this was a judge of character she thought to herself.

"Oh geez" she muttered to herself, as he caught her staring at him.

Something about the way he had locked eyes on hers made her blush and feel uncomfortable. She remembered how his eyes were the most beautiful blue grey that she had ever seen and she found herself unable to look away. She didn't understand why her body was defying her and seemed to have a will of its own. Desperate to break contact as the way he was looking at her left her breathless, every nerve in her body seemed on fire. Never had she felt like. She felt she physically couldn't take much more as her heart was beating wildly out of control. He was so handsome, no matter how much he had annoyed her earlier.

Looking back across at her, he was enjoying himself. He smiled at her and could see her cheeks burning. He was used to having women stare at him and he knew the effect he had on them, but this one was different. Something about her affected him in a way no other woman had.

Suddenly the trance was broken as Jason her study partner from journalism class bumped into her. He was carrying two overly full cups of beer. Reaching one out to Peyton, he was knocked into her again by the crowd around them, causing the foamy liquid to spill down the front of her shirt.

"Oh man, sorry Peyton" Jason shouted in her ear, attempting to apologize. He was pressed up against her and she felt uncomfortable at his closeness.

Attempting to step back from Jason was almost impossible, students were everywhere. Peyton stole a look across the room, looking for her mystery man but found that she was unable to move in any direction.

"That's ok" she shouted back as she accepted the beer he handed her.

Peyton went through her first beer quickly as Jason continued to corner her. She was feeling quite claustrophobic.

Seeing that she had finished her beer, Jason quickly left to get another round.

"Be right back, I'll get us a few more brews!" he shouted again in her ear.

Peyton nodded, just happy to be free of his closeness and decided to find a better place to stand. She searched the room for both Erin and her gorgeous admirer, but found neither.

Jason returned and handed her another beer right away. Halfway through this beer, she heard Erin calling her name.

"Peyton! Peyton!" Erin shouted.

Erin was in line receiving even more beers as she gestured for Peyton to come over to her. Happy for the opportunity to escape Jason's company, she excused herself and headed over to the keg line. Peyton met Erin halfway and reached for one of the beers.

"Thanks for the rescue!" she said in Erin's ear.

"No problem! You looked a little uncomfortable with that guy!" Erin shouted back.

As Peyton finished this beer she could feel herself starting to loosen up and she wasn't feeling so out of place anymore. She began to actively seek out that annoying but oh so beautiful man.

The effects of the alcohol were hitting her quickly. Erin was really starting to let loose and enjoying herself. This was not something either one of them ever seemed to do. After their fourth beer, Erin climbed up onto the pool table to join the other girls as they danced in front of the gathering crowd of frat boys. Peyton was still pre-occupied with her mystery man and where he had gone to that she had not noticed what her friend was doing. Her dancing was becoming more and more provocative.

Peyton turned to say something to Erin and was shocked to see her friend was no longer beside her. She saw Erin and the commotion she was causing.

Peyton knew she needed to reach her quickly as the Frat guys were surrounding the table and encouraging all of the dancing girls to remove their clothes. Shocking as the request was, some of the girls were actually starting to undress. Peyton started pushing her way toward the table.

"Erin!" she shouted as loudly as she could while waving her arms in an attempt to get her friend's attention.

No use the music was up much too loud for Erin to hear her and Erin was starting to unbutton her shirt.

As she got closer to the pool table, she noticed the guy she had been looking for standing across the room. He appeared to be in a conversation with a very drunk girl, but his eyes locked onto Peyton's again.

Distracted by Erin, Peyton was easily able to put him out of her thoughts. The room was so loud and the temperature seemed to be rising with all the packed bodies in the room. It felt as if the heat had been turned up and between the smell of spilt beer and sweat from the students, Peyton found herself starting to get nauseated.

The guys surrounding the table were beginning to chant and whistle as the girls continued to undress. Erin was either ignoring Peyton or she simply couldn't hear Peyton's desperate pleas for her to get off the table.

Catching a glimpse of the man across the room, he was still intently watching her. However, it seemed he now had a mischievous grin on his face.

"_Was he laughing at her?"_ she asked herself.

Feeling infuriated, she mentally decided to block him out of her mind, and concentrate on getting Erin down and out of there.

Finally she was successful, and Erin agreed to come down off the table. She was however, unsuccessful in shaking the feeling of gorgeous he was, and how alluring his eyes were. Looking one last time around the room, to put these feelings to rest, she was disappointed when she was unable to find him.

As she was trying to convince Erin it was time to leave, Jason passed handing them both another cup of foamy warm beer. She wasn't interested in drinking anymore, she'd had her fill. Feeling stressed from this whole experience, she just wanted to leave.

Sensing Peyton's frustration, Erin struck up a deal with her to finish this last beer and then she would leave. Reluctantly she agreed knowing they would be home soon.

Erin drank the beer down quickly, with the excuse that she needed to run to the bathroom. She agreed to meet Peyton in a few minutes so they could leave together. Peyton found herself waiting for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, Erin returned with a guy hanging his arm around her. Peyton recognized the guy from the many conversations that Erin and she had had. This was the guy Erin had a crush on since she had started at the university. Erin was glowing and she winked to Peyton and said she would meet up with her later, if that was ok.

Peyton felt worried on one hand, hoping Erin would be okay, but also somewhat relieved that she could now go home. She needed to get out of this frat house, and as she took a step toward the exit; she could feel the room starting to spin. She needed to get to some fresh air and quickly.

Looking around for the quickest way out of the room, she noticed the backdoor swinging open with students coming in and out. Decidedly this would be the quicker way and she headed toward the doorway, avoiding the massive crowd bottlenecked by the front door. The room was spinning more quickly the closer she got to the exit and the floor began to feel uneven as she continued to make her way out.

The burst of cold fresh air hit her quickly as she made her way outside. Gulping in the air, her thoughts switched to Erin briefly as she worried if she had made a wise decision allowing her to go home with that boy. Drinking like this and letting loose was not something either one of them ever had experience with.

She continued to move outside, the air felt good, but she still felt dizzy and unsteady. Leaning up against the clapboard house; the world seemed to spin a little less. She continued to take deep breaths and attempted to gather her thoughts. Jason surprisingly appeared in front of her, interrupting her thoughts. She let out a gasp as he took her off guard moving in uncomfortably close. He was making her feel trapped again. He was so close that she could feel him pressed up against her and the smell of alcohol on his breath was not helping her nausea. She felt pinned and could not find the strength to push him away.

"Hey baby, how you are?" he asked.

The heat from his breath on her face intensified with the alcohol was too much. She attempted to side step him but the movement made the spinning start again and she stumbled back against the house for support. Sensing her vulnerability, Jason took this as an invitation and continued to press himself up against her. This caused Peyton to feel panicked and she struggled to push him off of her, but could not muster up the strength to budge him. He was a pretty big guy, who played football for the University, and seemed like a boulder to her as she tried to push him again.

"Jason stop it!" she yelled. She couldn't understand why he would think it was okay to invade her space like this. He placed his hand on her hip and pinned her more up against the wall. He tilted his head toward hers in what she felt was going to be a kiss.

"Stop it!" she said again as she pushed him with all her might. This time he went reeling away from her.

It was then that she realized it wasn't her push that had stopped him. It was the guy from across the room. He was now speaking harshly to Jason whom was now knocked to the ground.

"Feeling any better?" He asked her as he turned his back on Jason.

As she took a step closer to the stairs where he was standing she started to teeter. Swaying, she felt his strong hand around her waist steadying her and saving her from stumbling down the old wooden staircase.

"Oh" she said startled as he placed her back out of harm's way.

"This doesn't seem like a very nice place for you to be hanging out." He said.

Peyton hadn't even noticed the amount of drunken guys standing around, smoking and some even using the backyard as a bathroom. They all were so drunk they didn't seem to care. Looking up at her mystery man, she placed her hand directly on his chest to steady all of her shaking and dizziness. With this quick movement she felt the world starting to spin again. As she was starting to spiral into blackness her eyes met his and those beautiful blue eyes looked back at her, she managed to slur, "Wow, you are hot" before she passed out in his arms.

As he caught her, he muttered back to her, "You're not so bad yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

With Peyton in his arms he had to make a quick decision, he was closer to his house than he was to the college dorms. He knew her roommate was in no condition to take care of her so; he scooped her up in his arms and carried her effortlessly around the outside of the house to his pick-up truck. As he was carrying her he decided he would let her "sleep it off" at his place. He would make her some coffee to help sober her up and then she could let him know where her dorm room was and most importantly what her name was.

As he got to his truck, he had to jostle her position in order to get his keys from his pocket, as he did he looked down at her noticing how light she felt in his arms and how beautiful she was. He tried to remember how long it had been since the last time he had held a woman. It had been a long time for him. A long time since his high school sweet heart had shattered his heart by leaving him for his childhood friend, Ben. He opened the back seat door and gently guided her inside and then hopped up front to take her to his home.

On the drive to his apartment, she remained still and he tried not to think of how graceful and long her legs were, or how she had felt against his chest as he felt her deep soothing breaths as she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into him, or how perfect her small upturned freckled nose was and those beautiful alluring eyes. He approached his house and the tires crunched on the gravel driveway as he pulled up close to the front porch. He was strong, but knew it wouldn't be easy to maneuver her inside.

The house was dark when he opened the door, and a warm nose nuzzled up against his hip as he carried Peyton inside.

"Go Ella." He whispered to his lab mix as he didn't want his sleeping beauty, but knowing the dog would be upset if she wasn't allowed to inspect whatever he was bringing home. This evening was the most intriguing thing he had brought home in a long time. She walked over to her bed and let out a long sigh as she plopped back down into her comfy dog bed.

He gently laid Peyton down own on his couch and grabbed a blanket to place over her. He walked into the kitchen and quietly called Ella to follow him. He bent over to pat the old girl on top of her head as he reached over to get her bowl. She loved feeding time and as soon as she saw him pick up her bowl she started banging her tail against the sideboard in frenzied excitement.

"Ella hush" he scolded her and she lowered her head feeling shamed at being reprimanded not understanding these new rules, she was always able to do as she pleased; she never had to be quiet before! She sort of huffed as she went and sat down and waited patiently for supper. After she was fed, he went to start a pot of coffee.

Once the coffee had finished brewing and Ella had finished her meal, he let her outside into the fenced backyard and quietly opened the swinging kitchen door to check on Peyton, who was still resting peacefully in the living room. He could see her golden blond hair as it framed her face, she was breathtakingly beautiful, a small face accentuated with high cheekbones, upturned nose and long lashes that while closed hid the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen. Originally she had startled him when they met, her eyes were hauntingly beautiful and their depth was endless. He could see the soft moonlight settling on her face as he watched her chest softly rise and fall. He could tell from the rhythm that she was going to be out for a while.

While she slept, he sat down at the kitchen table to have a cup of coffee as well and thought about what had taken him to this moment in his life. He had entered graduate school and had been intent on studying and not partying, however, he had agreed to go with his friend Jack to the local fraternity house party. He knew why he had agreed, it was very unlike him, but he had been studying all day long and had read on line that his old girlfriend was engaged to be married to his ex-best friend. He wasn't sure how to process the cruel information and decided to go out and try and have some fun. He thought it was finally time he got back out there instead of just studying all the time.

He hadn't planned on rescuing a damsel in distress, but that party had not been his style anyway. Drunken students everywhere playing their trivial games and just looking to hook up had not ever been something he was interested in. He climbed the stairs to head to the shower, but before he went he placed a warm cup of coffee on the table alongside the sofa in case she wakened before he was finished.

Once in the bathroom, he glanced at himself in the mirror and saw his reflection. His image showed the pale blue-gray eyes staring back at him, a thick mop of blonde hair and a man who couldn't remember the last time he had genuinely smiled. His mind wandered to the girl sleeping on his couch downstairs and how attractive she was and gradually he saw the corners of his mouth curve into a smile with devilish intent. He climbed into the shower with nothing but that smile still on his face.


End file.
